Cupboard Love
by geeses
Summary: I realized a long time ago Scorpius Malfoy only speaks civilly to me when he wants something. And now he's got this crazy glint in his eye and that stupid smirk I absolutely abhor. Not only that, but Albus is grinning like an idiot behind him. I don't even want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a break in my super busy schedule and decided to start a new fic. I don't think this will be incredibly long, but I'm just kind of going with the flow for now. The chapters will also get longer, this is just a kind of introduction into Rose's character. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

My family always jokes that we find our true love with the person we least expect. The person that's been by our side for so long, the one person who you suddenly realize you could never live without. My father found this with my mother, two best friends for seven years and then they suddenly realize their feelings were not so platonic. Uncle Harry found this with my Aunt Ginny, his best friend's little sister who may or may not have harbored a crush for Merlin knows how long. My cousin Victorie found this with Teddy Lupin, two kids thrown together because they were simply the oldest in the Weasley-Potter clan and now they are having children together. I won't go on, but trust me when I say that this applies to every single member of my family. They all found that their love was right under their noses.

Not me though. Nope. Negative. Unless of course you expect me to fall deeply and madly in love with one of my cousins.

_Ew._ I knew them when they ate worms. Merlin. No. I don't support incest either.

My best mate and my best cousin, Albus will probably find it in my other best friend, Cecelia Wood, because the entire school knows they have been dancing around each other for years. Cece is probably one of my only friends that I'm not related to, which is kind of really sad, but considering the sheer size of my family and how many social situations we've been thrown in together over the years it was only inevitable. And we all know she's getting Al, and I don't even play for that team so to speak, so who does that leave me?

I don't even know why I think about these things so much to be completely honest. You would think with my large, rather cohesive and happy family I would be a die-hard romantic, fantasizing about my knight in shining armor and my life with 8 billion kids.

But I don't.

My parents fight a lot. Too much even, they fight in the dark hours of the night when they think Hugo and I are sleeping. They fight about the pettiest things and I find it absolutely ridiculous and meaningless. Honestly, if you find that many things about your spouse annoying, why bother marrying them in the first place? You probably think it's wrong that I think my parents shouldn't have wed, but you don't see them like I do. You don't see my mother chastise my father about his shirt tail hanging out like he's a teenager, you don't see my father drinking too much after he gets home from the ministry. I've come downstairs to my father sleeping on the couch more often than not, and I think my mother spends more of her weekend at the Potter's with Aunt Ginny than at home. How does that make them happy? Is it really worth it?

Of course, for all of the times they fight I also see them happily kissing (Yes, _gag_) or laughing over some dumb joke. Sure, that aspect of marriage and love seems nice, but I don't really like pain, I don't like sadness. "But Rose!" you say, "Everyone's life has both! You can't just skip the sadness!" Ah, but you see, can't I? I find that in most cases I really prefer being alone, and who needs romance when I've got friends? If I'm not that keen on marriage, will it really ever make me that happy anyway?

I don't see the appeal in dating, in public displays of affection, in declarations of love. Honestly, Valentine's Day makes me wretch and I've taken to completely ignoring whoever gives me a Rose (_Really?_ Do you really think that's creative?).I don't want to be romanticized, I don't want to be swept off my feet. I like the ground, I like control, and the idea of sharing my life just isn't appealing to me. Not only that, but I learned from an early age most guys are only interested in one thing.

There is no love, there's only a primitive desire that brings two people together. _Merlin_, that sounds robotic.

And then you see guys like Scorpius blood Malfoy prancing around Hogwarts with a new girl every week. And every single one of those girls claims to be in love with the ponce.

Seriously? You've known the guy for less than a month? Do you even know the meaning of love? The word it tossed around so casually and it irritates me to no end. I don't even believe in true love and I use the word less casually than most people. And so say you love Scorpius Malfoy of all people.

Ugh.

Somehow my dear Albus had become acquainted with Scorpius Malfoy. Probably because they've been dorm-mates for six years, but that's just a wild guess (_yes_ dears, that was _sarcasm)_. My whole family absolutely adores the arse too, which I honestly can't comprehend.

Okay. I lied. I do understand that one. He is one charismatic bloke.

But really! I've been his house mate for six years Albus and you don't see me all buddy-buddy with the Devil's spawn himself!

What's worse is that Albus is absolutely set on setting Scorpius and myself up. Which is absolutely preposterous. If Albus would just open his ruddy eyes he would see we _loathe_ each other (_yes, _thank_ Merlin_ the feeling is mutual or I might actually feel bad). Anyway, he goes on and on about how we are "meant for each other" and how "he's the bloke that's right under my nose."

I think its absolute shit, because everyone else in my family was actually rather fond of the person they were going to fall "madly in love with". I despite Malfoy. Therefore, we are certainly not meant to be Alby dearest.

"But Rose!" He'll argue, "Don't you see how alike you guys are? Just set your prejudices aside!"

Bah. But you see Albus; I got over that petty prejudice a long time ago. I know Malfoy isn't his father, I know he isn't some Slytherin pureblood prick (He's just a Ravenclaw prick). I despite Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy because he thinks he's Merlin's gift to earth and he doesn't care who he has to step over to get what he wants. He's selfish and stubborn and a conceited idiot.

_Deep breath_.

Scorpius Malfoy and I?

_Ha!_

Like that will ever happen.

* * *

**Please review! I love to hear input! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any mistakes! I didn't really have time to proofread because I wanted to post this before I went out of town. I'll look through it as soon as I get back, I promise!**

**I hope you all enjoy though! Please oh please review! I love reading your thoughts!  
****Thank you!**

* * *

I should start off by saying that I don't hate Scorpius Malfoy because he is rich. I don't resent the fact that he's attractive—even though I personally don't see the appeal and find his hair absolutely atrocious. It used to be this flawless blonde but he started dyeing it after people compared him to his father. Now it's this muddy brown he claims to get from his mother, but I've met Astoria Malfoy at Ministry galas and that dye job is not doing her hair justice. Anyway. I don't even hate him because he's athletic and competition for professional scouts. No, I couldn't really care less about all of these things. I hate him because he's a self righteous prick who has been a complete and total wanker since the first moment I met him

No. I swear on my mother's life that I'm not even lying. We officially met the night of our sorting in first year, but I've course I had heard of him prior to that night. Contrary to popular belief, I never inherited my father's rather prejudiced, ignorant ways and I have to admit I was quite willing to befriend the ponce. He was talking to my cousin Albus, since they had introduced themselves during the feast, and being the pleasant girl I am I walked up to the two with a smile. Albus, then being the darling that he is, greeted me with a smile but the resident arsehole looked at me with a sense of distaste and simply said: "I thought Ravenclaw had high-standards. Why would the sorting hat place a frizzy-haired no-good girl like you in the same house as _me_?"

That's exactly what he said, I swear. I'm not changing the story, or at least I don't think I am. That's exactly how I remember it, to this very day. You see? He's a pompous little shit! I complete little shit and I am completely justified in my disliking of him! Completely justified! And yet every person thinks I'm some big bad person because I won't let the "poor whittle Scorpie have a chance".

Oh bite me.

I never really understood why Scorpius was so cruel to me, I'm pleased to say I've never been the one to start a fight with him. I finish them, yes, I did inherit my father's temper and I'm not going to take his insults sitting down. Still, Malfoy has never been the least bit civil to me, and I haven't the foggiest why.

Wait. That's a lie. He's actually civil to me _sometimes_. Oh Merlin. Like now.

I realized a long time ago Scorpius Malfoy only speaks civilly to me when he wants something. And now he's got this crazy glint in his eye and that stupid smirk I absolutely abhor. Not only that, but Albus is grinning like an idiot behind him.

I don't even want to know.

He's standing in front of me wearing a rather arrogant, self-assured expression. Albus is looking a tad more fidgety, as though he knows whatever Malfoy wants is unlikely. Cecelia stopped midsentence when she noticed the boys' approach, though I have an inkling it was because of Albus's presence and not the brown haired ferret's that I'm currently trying to banish to the planes of oblivion with my eyes.

Damn. It's not working.

"Weasley! Fancy seeing you here!" He spoke rather loudly; Malfoy always had a taste for dramatics.

"It's a Saturday morning at around-" I checked my watch, "ten, Quidditch practice starts in fifteen minutes, and I'm in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It isn't as though I've done this every Saturday for the past three years," I drawled, already tired of Malfoy's presence and silently praying he would leave early for practice so I could finish my breakfast in peace.

I'm really not a very lucky person.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasley, I thought you were a morning person," He smirked, moving to straddle the bench seat until he was facing me. Before I could protest, he stole a piece of bacon off my plate and proceeded to eat it, all the while looking way too smug.

"Get your hands off you mongrel! You just contaminated the rest of my food!" So I _might_ have a flair for dramatics too. "Albus, tell your pet to leave Cece and I alone," I turned to my cousin only to see him completely caught up in a conversation with Cece, a stupid grin plastered on his face. After a few moments I caught his eye and he gave me a rather knowing, unsettling look. I promptly turned away, back to. Malfoy. Right.

"Aw, Rosie, I know you secretly enjoy my teasing!"

"You're right Malfoy! Perhaps in the deepest, darkest depths of my being," I muttered darkly, turning back to my breakfast in hopes that Malfoy would take a hint.

"There's actually a reason for me being here Rosie," He began, and I couldn't help but think that Malfoy looked a little… Nervous? No. That couldn't be. I haven't seen Malfoy nervous a day in my life. I quirked a brow and waited impatiently for him to continue. "You see…" He stopped again, looking toward Albus quickly for help.

"No, Malfoy, I obviously don't see. Care to elaborate?" I glanced down to my watch and noticed I only had ten minutes left to be on the pitch ready for practice.

He muttered something incoherent before I heard a sharp intake of breath. "You see, the ministry gala is coming up and I was wondering if you would-"

Malfoy paused again his eyes flashing. I was absolutely awestruck at this point, my mind immediately jumping to the conclusion that he was attempting to ask me… ask me out? I could tell I probably looked like a gaping fish, eyes wide and dialated and my mouth a large 'o'. Before Malfoy could stammer another statement I was tripping out of my seat, pretending to glance worriedly at my watch.

"Look at the time, Malfoy! Practice already? I'll-uh. I'll see you down at the pitch. Cece! Cece, let's go!" My "best friend" shot me a peculiar look and seemed rather reluctant to leave Albus's side. "Please?" I tried, already beginning my flight out of the great hall. All the while Scor—Malfoy was trying to get my attention again and Albus looked oddly amused. After I made my way out of the Great Hall, I heard Cece's footsteps behind me.

"Rosie! What in Merlin's name was that about?" She cried, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to decipher my no doubt Weasley red cheeks.

"Malfoy! He—I… I…"

"Use your words Rosie!"

"He asked me out!" I all but cried, looking around desperately for the passage leading to the grounds as though I didn't know my way through the castle. Cece looked absolutely dumbstruck and appalled at my outburst.

"You must be joking."

"No! One minute he's teasing me like the wanker he is and the next thing he's stuttering like a fool! And then he manages to mention the gala…"

I had trailed off and Cece is giving me a rather knowing smirk. I mustered up my best glare and set it on her, silently telling her this isn't how best mates are supposed to act.

"Albus is taking bets on you two you know," She smirked, her brown eyes dancing as though she found this all too funny.

"Cece, that's completely irrelevant. And why in Merlin's pants would Al be taking bets on us?"

"You know his theory, that you and Malfoy are destined-to-be. It seems pretty bold to be taking bets, he must know something else about the situation," Cece trailed off at the end, her tone of voice indicating there was more behind her words.

"Are you insinuating you think Al thinks the ferret _fancies_ me?" I questioned, absolutely appalled. The idea of Malfoy truly fancying anyone, let alone _me_ was so foreign the idea tasted wrong in my mouth. My lips curled up slightly in disgust.

"I'm just saying it's possible Rosie-dearest," She shrugged, letting the subject drop once we reached the Quidditch pitch. Cece left me to take her place in the stands; although her last name was Wood she never really inherited her father's talent for the game. However, she was a die-hard fan of the sport and was commonly seen in the stands supporting the Ravenclaw practice. I went to fetch my broom out of the girls locker rooms, as well as my beater's bat and gloves. When I returned, most of the team had made it down to the pitch, including Albus and Malfoy.

I initially figured Quidditch practice would be an easy escape from Malfoy, seeing as though I used it as an excuse earlier to escape Malfoy's question concerning the gala. However, up arriving at the pitch I quickly remembered how it was basically impossible to avoid Malfoy due to the fact that he was my fellow beater and captain.

"Hello ladies," He greeted, wearing his trademark smirk as the rest of the quidditch team dragged themselves into a circle around Malfoy. He caught my eye during a quick sweep over his players and quirked a knowing brow. I felt my face immediately heat up.

"I figured we would start off with your favorite! Ten cross field sprints followed by five laps," As a team we began to gather our brooms, setting the rest of our equipment aside until we started running drills. I personally didn't mind sprints, as long as they weren't on the—"Ground you guys, let's learn to use those feet!"

Ugh. I swear Malfoy did this just to upset me.

I'm dying. Really you guys, I think I see the light off in the distance.

No, that's just the sun, but my spirit's leaving my body, I can feel it. Unlike my feet. I can't feel my feet. Or thighs. Or calves.

I can feel my lungs though. And the fire coursing through them. Merlin save me from this torture please!

"Rosie-Posie!" I heard called to me, and I responded with a hearty wheeze. Albus jogged up to my side and laughed good-naturedly as though I was kidding. "I see you didn't train over break?"

"They key word is _break_ Albus, of course I didn't bloody train. You guys are all machines I swear, how can you do this?" I managed to wheeze out as I felt another pair of feet fall into sync beside me.

"Machine Weasley? Resorting to making up words because your intelligence is lacking?"

I bet you can't guess who it is?

"Muggle word Malfoy, glad to see you are as ignorant as ever."

If you managed to guess Malfoy you were most certainly one hundred percent correct! Congratulations!

"It has to do with muggle technology," Albus intervened, attempting to get in between the banter being exchanged between Malfoy and I.

"Sorry I had better things to do with my life than take worthless muggle studies," He then went on to drawl, casting a smug smirk over his shoulder. I simply scowled.

"Because it isn't—" I began, only to run into a stationary object and to send both it and I falling to the ground. "Oof-!"

"Way to watch where you are going Weasley. Remind me again why you're on my team?" Malfoy hastily detangled me legs from his and shoved me off of him. Once again I was sprawled on the ground; my cheeks no doubt a bright red. Albus was trying not to laugh on account of the fact that he knows I would not hesitate in hexing him. I picked myself without another second passing, brushing the grass off my quidditch robes and looking around.

Apparently we finished our laps after the brief conversation I held with Al and Malfoy. The rest of the team was gathering their brooms and equipment while casting me sidelong smiles. I then realized I hadn't responded to Malfoy. I huffed indignantly.

"For an uncoordinated mess I'm a bloody good beater," I grinned back, and he sent me a sly smirk in return.

"Alright ladies, Potter—"He earned a quick "_I'm your best mate for Merlin's sake, it's Al you twit," "-_Braddock, Hawley, go back over Porkskoff Ploy, I want you guys to perform it in your sleep. Sorin! You've been awkward on your double eight loop and you let the quaffle in twice last game when attempting it. If you don't have it down by the end of the practice I swear on Merlin's grave I'll start training our reserve!" Adam Sorin flew off faster than I've ever seen to the goal posts, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. We Ravenclaws have a rather strong, well rounded team this year, however, our keeper is no doubt our weakest link. "And Davies, you better be timing yourself in each run after the snitch. If I find out you've been faking times again you'll sit with Sorin on the bench."

I stood beside Malfoy as I watch the rest of the team take to practicing their skills. Malfoy has always been a peculiar captain; he always preferred leaving his team to themselves to improve their skills. While he'll often make comments whenever someone is doing something wrong, he leaves us to figure out how to fix our mistakes. He's taken a lot of heat these last two years as captain, after our first two weeks as a team last year half the team quit, complaining how he was simply a critique. I, on the flip side, surprisingly find his method beneficial; I've found I've become a much stronger beater since he took command of the team.

He suddenly turned to me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Please no more laps Malfoy, it tastes like there is blood in my lungs," I complained, hacking a little bit for good measure. He simply laughed at my expense.

"That's captain Malfoy to you! And no more laps, I'm not _that _cruel," He started again before I could contradict. Damn. "However, I figured we would perfect the Dopplebeater Defence."

No, No no no no. No!

Last time we tried that we nearly took Al's head off! While we didn't decapitate my poor cousin we did cause him to veer off and collide with the goal post. He fell a good thirty feet and was in the hospital wing for a week! Of course Malfoy blamed it all on Al, claiming it was simply a ploy to test Al's reflexes and Al managed to fail miserably.

And the time before that our bludgers collided and mine rebounded and hit me in the chest. I think I still have the bruise. I swear on Merlin's pants that there is a dent in my chest now, but Cece doesn't believe me. I voiced my concern to Malfoy and he only replied with:

"So that's why your chest is so flat?"

Har _har _har Malfoy. Good one.

_How_ on earth does he attract girls?

I swung my leg over my Nimbus 5000 (best birthday gift _ever!_) and took to the skies before Malfoy could make another rude comment about my lack of a chest. He was slow to join me, having trouble keeping steady as he was laughing once again at my expense. Do you see a pattern here? Once he saw my scowl he simply laughed harder, before zooming over to the broom shed to locate some false bludgers to practice with. Lately the school has persuaded house teams to use mock bludgers during practice considering one day a boy was practicing on his own and got knocked unconscious by a rouge bludger which continued to pound into him until he was found an hour later. I personally hate using the mock bludgers, I don't believe it's beneficial to practice with them when they aren't used in games. I can't tell if Scorpius disagrees or is simply concerned for our safety.

Probably the former.

Now let me tell you. I absolutely love being in the sky. My father, good ole' Ron Weasley taught me to fly when I was three. Yes three! I'm a prodigy, I know. I've loved it since I was three, considering I was quite the sassy toddler and had I habit of throwing fits. However, I was never brave enough to face the consequences of my actions (there's a reason I'm not in Gryffindor) and so I'd bolt. My father never had the heart to punish me severely; I was his first born and his darling little girl, so my only issue was with my mum. And of course my mum has an irrational fear of heights and still doesn't really know how to properly ride of broomstick, so you can see why I took to flying so much. As I became older it became my place to think.

I do my best thinking in the sky, which is slightly a problem, considering I'm often lost in thought when I'm in practice and—"Merlin, Rose, look out!"

I barrel-rolled my broom just in time to avoid the bludger Malfoy had hit my way.

"Weasley, you were looking right at me! I thought you were ready! I know I'm attractive but get your head in the game, please?" At first I thought Malfoy was genuinely concerned, but leave it to him to turn it into a joke. He feigned an innocent expression before retrieving the mock bludger I had dodged.

Practice for the most part went rather smoothly, after my short incident with the bludger. Malfoy abused his power, Al nearly fell of his broom like any other day, and Malfoy failed to follow through with any of his threats with Sorin or Davies.

I personally think he's soft on Davies because she's pretty.

I threw my arm guards in my locker before slamming it shut and exiting the locker room into the cold November air. I instantly regretted being too lazy to dry my hair, and fished around blindly in my knapsack for my wand, feeling the cold bite at my damp ears. I shivered involuntarily before I felt a body slide up next to me.

"Really Weasley, that lazy?" Malfoy drawled, before flicking his wand to dry my hair. I would have thanked him but he looked too bloody smug.

"If you had opened your eyes you would have seen I was looking for my wand," I countered with a rather sharp look, before I turned my head to fumble back in my bag. Malfoy sighed beside me.

"_Accio Rose's wand_," My wand stabbed my violently in my hand before I moved out of the way and it flew from my knapsack into Malfoy's hand.

"Give it back Malfoy, I didn't need your help," I reached for my wand but Malfoy is probably a good bloody foot taller than me and he simply held it out of my reach.

"Actually Rose, you see, I need a favor first," He began, and I noticed his expression instantly sobered.

"I do _not_ owe you any favors Malfoy, so give me my bloody wand back you thief,"

"I know you don't so let's just say I'll be indebted to you," He began rather nervously, and his arm began to slacken in ever so slightly. "A favor for a favor?"

"Do I get to pick what my favor is? And is there a deadline?"

"I see you ask the important questions first," He drawled rather sarcastically, and when he saw my eyes narrow he had the gall to give me a sheepish smile. "Yes it can be anything, I suppose, within reason. And no deadline, assuming you remember."

I had to admit, I was quite alright with those terms. "Fine, Malfoy, what do you want?"

He began to fidget a little nervously, his thumbs twiddling as his gaze dropped to the floor. The only other time I had seen Malfoy look so nervous was this morning when he was trying-_No._

"Listen Malfoy—"

"Will you go to the Ministry Gala with me?"

We both spoke at the same time, and Malfoy's cheeks flushed a deep red. Before I could speak again he promptly launched into a rant.

"I'm sure you've seen the papers and all of the bad press my family has been receiving after my grandfather died. The Prophet launched into this week long rant about how loyal Lucius and the Malfoy's were, and lately my family has been taking a lot of heat for what my grandfather did during the war. My father suggested I accompany someone in your family to the gala to show the press the Malfoy's have changed and that the relations with the Weasley/Potters are stronger than ever. I know we don't get along, but you seemed the best choice."

He looked hopefully, and he probably knew the turmoil I was feeling over this. I definitely did _not _want to go to the Ministry Gala with Malfoy,, I was actually hoping that someone else would ask me. That someone else being Marius Baddock. I knew I had a rather skeptical expression on my face, and Malfoy looked like he wanted to launch into another long-winded rant so I cut him off.

"Ask Lily, I'm sure she'd be much more willing,"

I reached for my wand again thinking that this had been resolved, but Malfoy held it even farther out of my reach.

"That just looks too suspicious, my best mate's little sister."

"Roxanne?"

"She's older and she honestly scares me a bit." Normally I would have laughed but I wasn't really in the mood.

"Dominique?"

"She'd slap me if I asked."

"Lucy?"

"I mean she's twelve but if you're alright with it…"

"Molly?"

"Is she even at Hogwarts yet?"

I huffed, I had run out of female cousins, and I was scrambling for a viable reason that I could refuse Malfoy. Unfortunately I was drawing up a big blank. He looked at me and a large grin spread across his features, reading my desperate face like a book.

"Please oh please, Rosie? You can't refuse this face." He proceeded to pout like a two year old, and I had to admit with was rather unattractive. Hugo used to try it on me and I became immune to all forms of patheticness. I smiled inwardly.

I gave him a rather theatrical sigh before I leaned in, and Malfoy got a giddy look on his face like he knew what was going on. When I was sure his guard was down, I promptly kicked his shins and grabbed my wand, before flouncing off toward the castle.

"The answer is no, Malfoy!"

* * *

**So there it is, I hope it was alright! Please don't forget to review and I'll see you all soon hopefully!**


End file.
